Pure White Perfection
by Sora no Hoshi
Summary: After meeting each other with their companions in the snowstorm, each twin ventured into the storm alone for their own reason, and someone is not content with the pure white perfection of the freshly fallen snow...ONESHOT, not fluff unfortunately


Um...I had this urge to write about snow ever since I read a Naruto dj about it. I had originally planned to write a Naruto fic about it, but I thought better of it and gave up on that, and decided to go for SK. Then I had orignially wanted to make this into fluffs, cuz my good friend Yue-eternal had liked my fluffs, but I guess the lack of inspiration just took over me, and...and somehow this turned into an angst story...I had no idea how it become like this.

And also, my Word Processor died and I'm using WordPad without checking for any mistakes at all, so please excuse any bad grammar and spelling mistakes you see. (ehehehe...)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shaman King; it belongs to Hiroyuki Takei-san. I do own the plot, however.

**Summary**: After meeting each other with their companions in the snowstorm, each twins ventured into the storm for their own reason, and someone is not content with the pure white perfection of the freshly fallen snow...ONESHOT, not fluff.

* * *

Pure White Perfection

It wasn't the best weather in the world. The falling blots of white clouded his vision, and even though he isn't affected by them, he was bothered at the sight of them.

He had left his companions at a temporary shelter as soon as his last encounter with his twin and came out to take a walk. He values any time that he gets alne, and is sure that he's the only sane person who would take a walk in this weather.

Personally said, he isn't very fond of the pure blankness. Everything's so white, so pure, so untainted...

So sickening to the point that he wants it gone.

The snowstorm billowed his dark hair and simple attire. Everything in his view is white, and he knows that the scenery won't change any time soon.

That is, until he found a familiar form that resembles him so. At the same moment, the other, who was bent over doing something, looked up and noted his presence.

"What are you doing here?" One of them asked as they faced each other.

The other tilted his head to one side. "I can ask the same for you."

"I don't think what I'm doing is any of your business." The first one retorted.

The other frowned slightly, just slightly. "Then you didn't come out to look for me?"

The other twin folded his arms. "Don't be such a narcisist; you're not that important." He paused to think. "Well, maybe you are, but not now. Not in this weather."

A sigh in response was heard. "I'm going back to my companions now if you don't mind." He started walking away from the other boy.

"Yoh, wait." An idea came to the older twin as he grabbed his younger brother's arm. The firewood in the said brother's arms fell to the ground in heap. "I have to ask you something." The promaniac said with a hint of malice in his words. His lips curved into a small unnerving smile. Yoh looked at his brother, a little irritated at being stopped from delivering warmth to his friends.

"What, Hao?" He asked simply, wanting to get this over with. The older shaman probably wants to ask about something like power, or Shaman King, or his companions, or-

"Do you like snow?" The older one inquired after his brother. By then, the snowstorm had subsided, but left behind a thick blanket of snow in the region, making the surrounding completely white and empty.

Okay, that question was random, sudden, and definitely unexpected. Now more curious than annoyed, the younger brunette tilted his head to one side. "Um...I guess so. Why?"

The older seems more amused now. "Why do you like snow?" He ignored Yoh's question.

Frowning slightly, Yoh bit his lip as he formed the words that made up his reasons in his head. "Well...it's soft, it's fun to play with, it's beautiful," he listed, "and it's white and looks clean." He stated.

Hao's grin now reflected that of a Chesire cat. He sensed some shamans nearby. "Come with me for a while." He commanded softly.

"I need to get back to my friends." Yoh declined with a reasonable excuse, or just the truth.

The older twin raised an eyebrow. Apparently his entertainment won't work unless there is some sort of compromise. Not that he loses anything. "Well, bring those small useless lumps of wood and you can get back to them right afterwards; this won't take long." He cooed.

The younger pondered over it for a whlie before agreeing. "Fine, so long as you don't keep me for long." He followed his twin, who had started moving in the direction where he sensed those shamans from earlier.

"Oh, this won't take long," the older shaman lightly chuckled, "this won't take long at all."

The two walked in the snow, leaving a trail of footprints. "You know, Yoh," Hao started as they were walking, "I hate snow."

"Hmm?" Yoh looked at Hao in curiosity. "Why?"

Hao's eyes narrowed slightly, a small smile on his lips, as he unconsciously fingered a strand of his long hair. "It's so white, so clean, so pure that it's absolutely _disgusting_." He told the younger Asakura. "I simply hate this pure white perfection."

Yoh gulped visibly at his twin's animosity toward the natural phenomenom, wondering what he's getting at. He didn't get a long chance to do so, as soon they came into the view of three wandering shamans from the Shaman Fight, obviosly lost in the whiteness that is the aftermath of the snowstorm. "Oh, there are people here...Hao?" He looked at the older shaman, who has on a very excited smile, almost frightening. However, such expression soon reverted to a calm and soft one as the long-haired boy turned to Yoh.

"I hate all this pure whiteness, Yoh." He restated his opinion. "I hate it so much."

Hao turned toward the three lost people. "Watch this, Yoh." He approached the threesome quietly.

_He hates it. Why does he keep saying that? Is he trying to make a point that he's different from me? Is he-_ Yoh suddenly realized what's going on and his eyes widened as he looked at the older shaman's back. He quickly ran forward, firewood having fallen on the ground and currently forgotten. "Hao!"

As soon as the name left his lips, the pyromaiac grinned widely and went forward with a sudden burst of speed, a bright glowing sword in hand. The three lost shamans looked up at Yoh's call, but it was too late. The younger brunette widened his eyes in shock horror as the older one smirked.

Bright red color stained the perfect white of the now-covered ground. Standing in the middle of the tainted snow is a cloaked figure, smirking triumphantly at his twin, who is now staring in horror.

"See, Yoh? Now the perfect pure whiteness is gone." His expression turned into a soft smile, as if he just taught a child how to jumprope. Hao noted the evident anger in the eyes of his twin, and closed his eyes, then opened them again, a hint of malice in them. "Give up, Yoh. You can't avenge them, and whatever you do won't bring them back," he said simply, "ever."

With that, the older shaman left, leaving the shocked and horrified younger twin with his firewood a few paces behind him. After a while, Yoh narrowed his eyes painfully as he went back to pick up the firewoods after making a simple grave for the dead. He shook his head in frustratino and helplessness as he thought of the older shaman.

_I simply hate this pure white perfection. I hate the mocking perfection that is the opposite of myself._ He can see these words coming out between the lines of the older twin's sentences.

_There was nothing I could do._

He picked up the firewoods and stood there for a while.

_I was too weak to do anything._

A new snowstorm picked up, gradually getting stronger.

_I want to, no, I **have to** get stronger._

He slowly made his way back toward where his companions are waiting eagerly.

_That way, next time, I'll be strong enough._

The storm tipped over and destroyed with merciless cruelty the makeshift graves that Yoh had made.

_Strong enough to save him._

Pure white perfection once again covered the now deserted land.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it. It is the shortest I've ever written, under fifteen hundred words...I've got to say it was pretty crappy. It was all so spontaneous and random that half way through I had no idea what I was writing anymore. Flames are welcome. Actually, anything is welcome, since I thought this was pretty bad myself. Wasn't very content with it, but posted it anyways.

P.S. to all the readers: I am thinking about doing a continuation of How it Began and How it will End, since like two to three reviewers had requested it. It wouldn't be long, probably about four to five chapters in total. All in favor say 'I'. (No I'm just kidding. If you support it, just drop a review or e-mail me)


End file.
